


Boys Cuming Out!

by lore



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Porn, Porn Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 10:34:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4743119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lore/pseuds/lore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus works at an adult bookstore that has back rooms. Severus is a client.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boys Cuming Out!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thisaestus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisaestus/gifts).



> Additional Warning: Porn. *Literally* porn!
> 
> This was written with the heightened reality of a porn video in mind - all clunky lines are meant to land loudly, some typos and misspellings are deliberate. Feedback of all kinds considered, welcome and needed.
> 
> Written for bethbethbeth's The Snape-a-rama Instant-AU Challenge from a prompt by thisaestus. Thanks to karasu_hime and innerslytherin for beta and hand-holding. Any mistakes left are mine. Challenge: http://bethbethbeth.livejournal.com/306183.html

It was the perfect job for a gay teen in the late 70s, handing out tokens and taking cash at an "adult book store" just off Highway 61 in the middle of nowhere. Only his shop, a gas station, and a diner that aspired to _greasy spoon_ for as far as the eye could see. Remus considered himself lucky to be working at all. The country was gripped by a recession, and his parents had thrown him out after they caught him with his hand in the next-door-neighbor's pants. College was little more than a pipe dream for him at this point.

_Interview, RL: "The store mostly carried straight stuff, so I wasn't tempted to spend all my time sampling the wares. I studied for entrance exams and tried to scrape together enough cash to afford to take them and still keep eating. I wasn't going to get into college on my good looks, that's for sure; I had to test good enough to get a scholarship. The boss didn't mind as long as I kept the shoplifting down, the kids out, and the till within a few quarters. Working at night, I was always more worried about being held up than anything else."_

Dubuque was nearby, and underage boys and girls would drive in from all over to get a peek at the merchandise. As long as they could produce marginally credible fake IDs, Remus let them browse unharassed. His conscience wouldn't let him overlook boys springing their first chest hairs with their grandfathers' expired drivers licenses, but pretty much anything else flew with Remus behind the counter. They didn't advertise the back rooms, and, generally, only the older male customers purchased the tokens that would let them into a room with a stool, a window and slot that only took their money. The girls that _danced_ behind the glass entered and left from their cubicles, so Remus hardly ever saw them. Just as well - they might have charged him for looking, too.

_Interview, RL: "When he first came into the store, I thought he was just another rich kid trying to grow up too fast. I mean, he looked way too young to be legal, but when I asked for his ID, it seemed right enough. In fact, he was my age. And he definitely didn't want anyone to know he was there. He had on a black t-shirt that didn't have a hole or thread on it, and his jeans were just too blue, you know? Figured he must have bought the entire outfit that day. Of course, that was my first mistake, because it got me to thinking about what he might normally wear, and what he looked like out of those clothes...."_

Severus wandered aimlessly about the store with a faint blush and darting eyes. He flipped through the magazines only briefly - Remus could have sworn he saw him recoil after opening up _Jugs, Jugs, Jugs_ \- and ignoring most of the vibrators. The teen did pause over the plain dildos and spent a good fifteen minutes perusing the various lubes the store stocked, until he snatched one up and waited until the sales floor had cleared before approaching the counter. He bought $2 lube with a $20 bill and then asked about visiting the back rooms. 

_Interview, SS: "I don't know why that ruffian asked to see my identification_ again. _Any stooge with a modicum of sense could tell there was something going on behind the curtain to the storage area. Besides, it was none of his business what I wished to do back there! I had an agenda and I intended to adhere to it, hazel-eyed, sandy-haired, scruffy, built shopkeep or not!_

_Interview, RL: "Hey, who was I to keep tall, dark, and beaky-nosed-but-handsome from all the nubile chicks waiting for him behind cum-smeared windows? The fact that he was making my cock stir with interest for the first time since I got kicked out had nothing to do with me checking his ID again. I just wanted to get his full name and address." (The subject grinned cheekily here.)_

Darting through the curtains once Remus sold him a handful of tokens, Severus entered the last booth in the hall, putting a few doors distance between himself and the next paying customer. The door to that room was rattling, and Severus assumed it was a standing appointment because he heard, "Oh, Irene, that's it, that's- No, dammit! Goddamn token always runs out when you're gettin' good, darlin'!" and the sound of coins scattering over concrete floor as he passed. 

His own little viewing room was barely sanitary. There were stains below the shielded window that Severus didn't dare contemplate too closely. He locked the door with one of those sliding bolts mounted loosely enough to be easily kicked in if necessary, and sat gingerly on the rickety stool. Managing to put a token in the slot without actually having to touch it, Severus watched as the shield rose and a plump, purple-haired girl dressed in a thong, pasties, and little else turned to look at him with droopy eyes. A slow smile crept over her face as she gave a rolling thrust with her hips. 

_Interview, SS: "It was disgusting! The girl was clearly addled by drugs and barely coordinated enough to stand, let alone move in an enticing manner! I certainly could not be blamed for being more interested in what was going on outside my door than that...thing in front of me!"_

The owner always came in right about that time of the night so Remus could catch a break; use the toilet and maybe eat some food, if he had any. In fact, he did happen to have a sandwich that night, but Remus was more interested in hitting the bathroom than eating, for once. His mind had been whirling for the last five minutes with images of the dark boy most likely masturbating in the back, and Remus wasn't sure he would be able to get through the rest of his shift without jacking off himself. The shop's bathroom was at the end of the hall, past all the viewing rooms, with a sign on the door that said "For Employees Only." It was the cleanest room in the store.

Remus arrived in a rush, letting the door bang shut behind him without much thought, his focus solely on fishing his cock out of his jeans without breaking it in half, he was so hard. He squeezed the small tube of lube he had palmed off the counter and settled in for a long, hard hand-job for supper. 

_Interview, SS: "In my defense, the door hitting the wall outside was particularly loud, and I was concerned someone might have been injured. It is not my fault that the pervert failed to ensure that the door was properly closed. One expects occupied bathroom doors to be locked, you know!" (The subject crossed his arms over his chest, appearing at his most defensive at this point in the interview.)_

_Interview, RL: "Yeah, well. What can I say? He got me hot. Besides, if I had locked the door, he might've spent all night trying to get it up in front of Endora, and what fun would that have been?"_

It was the first time Severus had ever seen another man doing _that._ The door had opened with quiet ease when he pushed on it to check and see if anyone had died. Instead he found the young cashier's bare, toned ass, flexing in time with his jerking arm. Severus silently worked his way to the corner of the room where he could see Remus mostly in profile, just far enough behind him not to be noticed. It was wrong to be watching, but this was what he came here for, wasn't it? The dancing whore failed to get a rise out of him, but already his cock was filling at the sight of Remus with his jeans halfway down his thighs and hand inside his unbuttoned shirt. 

Remus gave up on flicking his own nipple and moved his free hand down to cup and fondle his balls, petting them almost lovingly. Ever since his father had threatened to have him castrated if he ever stepped foot in his family house again, Remus had taken to lavishing extra attention on his sack. He rubbed the pads of his thumb and forefinger through the sparse hair covering them, which sent ripples of pleasure straight up to his cock and the pit of his stomach. Remus' face was a rictus of concentration and need, and Severus had never imagined anyone could enjoy touching themselves so much. 

Pumping his cock with his free hand to gather some lube from it, Remus then reached back to finger his asshole. As soon as Severus realized Remus' intent, he gasped, loud enough to make Remus freeze for an instant, his arm bend awkwardly behind him. Severus could only stare as Remus turned, recognition lighting his eyes for only a moment before hunger replaced it. There was no time for protest, no time for thought as Remus crowded Severus back against the wall and dropped immediately to his knees. Then he was opening the fly of Severus' jeans, and that alone was sending shocks of electricity throughout the dark-haired boy's body - enough to keep him from protesting when Remus pulled down his pants and underwear and scooped his bobbing cock straight into his mouth. 

Severus didn't know how he held on in those initial moments inside another man's mouth for the first time, but Remus was careful not to suck, only taste and feel the weight of the other boy's impressive length filling his mouth. When Severus stopped his panicky wheezing, Remus closed his hand over the root of Severus' cock and began running his lips up and down the rest of him. He went slow, focused on keeping his tongue taut against the underside and taking himself in his free hand for relief. The sensation of working his own length again made Remus groan, which in turn made Severus gasp and shudder, causing Remus to want to do it repeatedly. 

Head reeling, Severus didn't know where to look first, at Remus' hand furiously pumping, or his lips, bright red and obscenely stretched around him, giving him the most delicious sensations he had ever experienced. By the time Remus brought suction into the process, Severus was thrusting shallowly into his mouth. It took just two hard pulls for Severus to still and swell, only to erupt all over Remus' retreating face. The sight of Remus milking his cock until his own orgasm spurted over his chest while come ran down his face made Severus sigh and dribble a final stream of fluid onto the floor between them.....

_Interview, RL: "You can imagine what happened after that. My boss heard all the moaning and groaning we did and joined us in a three-way that ended with Sev losing his virginity to me. Then I got fired, but rich-boy here and his left-wing wacko family took me in until we got a place of our own." (Camera pans back to reveal subject sitting with arm around second subject's shoulders.)_

_Interview, SS: "Yes, Remus helped me learn I am gay. But your customers will have already deduced that by the time they purchase this video, correct? So can you not turn off that infernal device and allow us our privacy again? I wish to go home and seduce my gorgeous boyfriend here into fucking me." (Subjects shared a laugh before kissing each other with tongues exposed repeatedly.)_

_(fade to black)_


End file.
